Ketal derivatives of 1-(2-aryl-2-oxoethyl)-1H-imidazoles are disclosed, inter alia, in the following references:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,999; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,062. PA1 Brit. Pat. No. 2,026,486; PA1 Brit. Pat. No. 2,027,701; and PA1 Brit. Pat. No. 1,533,706. PA1 (a) water-dispersible concentrates: wettable powders and pastes (25-90% in commercial form, 0.01-15% in the ready for use solution); emulsion-and solution-concentrates (10-50%; 0.01-15% in ready for use solution); PA1 (b) solutions (0.1-20%); aerosols.
D.O.S. No. 2,604,487, in the broadest meaning of its scope, theoretically embraces dithioketals of 1-(2-aryl-2-oxoethyl)-1H-imidazoles or possible starting materials for the preparation of metal salt complexes with antifungal activity. Nowhere in said reference is there any description or any other indication of particular dithioketals.
The compounds of the present invention are nowhere disclosed in the prior art and are deemed to be novel.